


Выбор

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Category: Fright Night (2011), Madame Bovary - Gustave Flaubert
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: ведущий «скромный» по меркам вампиров образ жизни Джерри Дендридж за просмотром трансляции концерта узнает в вокалисте группы своего бывшего любовника.





	Выбор

Годы шли, эпохи сменялись эпохами, время и научный прогресс не стояли на месте, и даже относительно бессмертные существа менялись вместе с миром, подстраивались под него, жили в ногу со временем. Участь эта не обошла стороной и ночных созданий, раздираемых неутолимой жаждой крови.

Джерри уже перевалило за пятое столетие, но, как ни парадоксально, «посмертие» не наскучило ему, хоть и ощущалось тяжким бременем год от года. Чтобы как-то разнообразить его, он изучал науки и искусства, знакомился со старинными общинами вампиров Европы, обращал смертных. Возможно только после обращения он и вкусил жизнь по-настоящему. А потом он встретил его. Молодого и амбициозного, немного наивного, романтичного и безгранично страстного.

Девятнадцатый век, Джерри... или вернее сказать мсье Дендридж прибыл во Францию в поисках праздности и образования. Он ходил на званые ужины, в театры, распивал лучшие напитки, маскируя свежую кровь бокалом дорогого вина, пока однажды, посещая оперу, не увидел молодого и привлекательного француза. С этого мгновения происходящее на сцене уже мало интересовало его – взгляд был прикован к противоположному балкону, где тот сидел.

Длинные вьющиеся локоны, полные губы, которым так пошли бы разводы крови. Он пах молодостью, амбициями, порочными желаниями и мог бы стать идеальной игрушкой для Джерри – на тот момент еще молодого двухсотлетнего вампира.

После окончания представления Джерри ждал, затаившись у парадного входа, пока тот не появится.

Леон был один. Он легко сбежал по ступеням, порываясь раствориться в теплой июльской ночи, когда Джерри окликнул его. Он думал заманить его в свои апартаменты, вскружить голову и насладиться сполна молодой свежей кровью, но Леон вежливо отказал ему в знакомстве, не поддавшись вампирскому гипнозу. Он был сильным, упрямым… и еще невероятно горячим. Горячим настолько, чтобы согреть ледяную постель вампира.

Джерри решил узнать о нем больше, и благодаря связям, выведал его точный адрес, нотариальную контору, где тот работал, и круг общения. Неделю спустя Джерри добился того, чтобы его представили Леону официально, и у того уже не было шансов отказать.

Джерри любил играть с едой, но еще больше он любил добиваться своего, когда дело касалось продолжения рода и собственного клана.

В те годы Джерри был слаб – охотники на вампиров перебили всю его семью, лишь он сумел ускользнуть. Он нуждался в ком-то сильном, на кого бы мог положиться, кто стал бы опорой для клана помимо него. И Леон идеально подходил на эту роль.

Когда гипноз не сработал, Джерри решил действовать изящнее. Он не дарил дорогих подарков, но окружал Леона ценными связями, помогал заводить знакомства, выступал протектором, и ничего не просил взамен.

— Я знаю, что такие подарки не бывают бесплатными, — с улыбкой поделился наблюдениями Леон на одном из званых вечеров, сделав небольшой глоток терпкого вина. Джерри чувствовал его аромат, который распускался роковым букетом, касаясь губ. Запахи становились сильнее, ощутимее. Джерри чувствовал волнение Леона. Но в не меньшей степени от него исходил тонкий флер любопытства.

— Весьма проницательно, — похвалил Джерри, и Леон робко улыбнулся, щеки его раскраснелись от вина и смущения.

— Вы знаете, чего я хочу? — настойчиво спросил Джерри, потягивая вино из тонконогого бокала.

— Я всегда знаю, чего хотят мужчины, — фыркнул Леон, сделав еще один глоток. — В конце концов, я и сам мужчина…

Джерри опешил от такой откровенности, восхищенно вслушиваясь в голос.

— Но для начала можно было просто подарить цветы, а не устраивать маскарад.

Леон оказался проницательнее, чем Джерри смел мечтать. В ту ночь он последовал за ним в дом, что снимал «мсье Дендридж», без страха и волнения. Им руководили хмель и любопытство, а Джерри оказался слишком заинтересован в Леоне, чтобы воспользоваться его слабостью и обратить в тот же вечер. Нет, Джерри хотел заполучить себе его всего, без остатка, сделать своим по доброй воле. Привязать к себе.

Джерри держал клыки при себе, наслаждаясь Леоном, раскинувшимся на холодных простынях, ласкал его молодое смертное тело, целовал губы, жадно ищущие его рот, будто он уже был обращен и хотел вкусить его крови. Он отдавался так исступленно и безрассудно, даже не подозревая, что достаточно Джерри, словно в порыве страсти, прокусить собственную губу и поцеловать Леона, как он будет обречен.

Опасность и недостижимость цели волновали черное, алчущее сознание Джерри, но он не позволял себе оступиться.

Эта ночь многое переменила в их отношениях: Леон все чаще оставался с ним наедине, слушал льстивые речи об абстрактном господстве.

Джерри потратил месяцы на обольщение и игру, наслаждаясь самим процессом и предвкушая момент, когда раскроет Леону тайну своей природы, как того охватит испуг, неверие… и прежнее любопытство.

Спустя пару месяцев после их знакомства Леон слег с тяжелой болезнью, которая подтачивала его день за днем. Он угасал, словно пламя, тревожно трепещущее на сквозняке, и Джерри сходил с ума от отчаяния, потому что его планы шли прахом: Леону стремительно становилось хуже. Он исхудал, вокруг глаз залегли тени, кожа казалась тонкой, как ветхий пергамент. Он умирал, и у Джерри не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как обратить его.

***

Джерри заблуждался, когда думал, что Леон с готовностью разделит его взгляды. Пережив обращение, он не увлекся идеей клана, большого и прочного семейства – он хотел и дальше отдавать себя искусству.

И с той же страстью он отдавал себя Джерри, чувствуя ни с чем не сравнимую, почти животную тягу. Леон желал его по собственной воле, подстрекаемый желанием принадлежать своему создателю, и Джерри, окрыленный его любовью, забыл обо всем.

Они путешествовали из города в город, вместе охотились, осушая до дна несчастных, а после – Джерри вел Леона в их временное «гнездо», где предавался с ним плотским утехам. Джерри слизывал чужую кровь с губ Леона, брал его, следуя за зовом плоти, с восхищением наблюдал, как Леон приникал ртом к порезам, жадно пил кровь и хмелел от этого, теряя контроль над собой.

Но их союз не мог длиться долго – Джерри мечтал о создании прочного клана, а для этого следовало осесть в каком-нибудь городе, создать «гнездо». Леона же тянула за собой сродни вампирской жажда к открытиям, познанию мира, а не забота о молодом поколении вампиров.

И однажды он просто ушел. Собрал свои вещи, пока Джерри был занят охотой.

Джерри годами безрезультатно пытался отыскать Леона, но тот слишком хорошо изучил его, чтобы залечь на дно, и Джерри никогда бы не смог его выследить.

Постепенно боль от утраты притупилась, раны затянулись, хоть и не так быстро, как раны вампира. Горечь ощущалась все меньше: у Джерри была другая семья, разделявшая его мысли по собственному выбору или по зову отравленной крови, что текла в их жилах. Джерри учил их охотиться, убивать так, чтобы не ставить себя под удар. И когда мир вошел в третье тысячелетие, скрывать трупы стало даже проще, чем прежде. Новая эра превратила вампиров в детскую страшилку. Телевидение пропагандировало жестокость и насилие, так что людям было проще признать, что пропавшие без вести стали жертвой маньяка, чем поверить в правду – это дело рук древнего зла.

Джерри никогда не считал себя злом, он был частью такой же системы, из благородного господина превратившись в простого кровососа, ведущего ночной образ жизни. Идеальное прикрытие, позволяющее жить среди обычных людей, не навлекая на себя подозрений.

Потому он выбрал для своего нового клана местечко в тихом пригороде Лос-Анджелеса. Он охотился по ночам, обращал молодых и невинных, пополняя ряды себе подобных, пристрастился к людским слабостям вроде еды и телевидения. Ничем не примечательный сосед, работающий по ночам. Разве может что-то пойти не так, когда охотники на вампиров превратились в такую же сказку, как сами вампиры?

Леон остался далеко в прошлом, забылся с годами… Так почему же так больно кольнуло в груди, будто ему вогнали кол в сердце, когда устроившись в кресле с бутылкой пива, он увидел на экране телевизора парня, так поразительно похожего на его позабытого любовника?

Шла трансляция концерта рок-группы, объектив оператора непрестанно мелькал, чтобы показать беснующийся зал, музыкантов, но камера постоянно возвращалась к вокалисту.

За прошедшие годы Леон стал неузнаваем, но при этом ничуть не изменился, если такое было возможно.

Длинные темные локоны, в которые Джерри любил вплетать пальцы, уступили место молодежной прическе, глаза густо подведены тенями, отчего они казались демоническими. Одежда совершенно немыслимая: прежний Леон никогда бы не позволил себе так вульгарно одеться.

Но прежнего Леона больше не существовало, как не существовало и Джерри. Они стали прахом, развеялись в пыль, воспоминания стерлись. Время неумолимо бежало вперед, и они пытались поспеть за ним.

Был ли это правда Леон?

Повинуясь порыву, Джерри узнал, что концерт шел в Лос-Анджелесе, и отправился в город, не давая себе и секунды на то, чтобы усомниться в безрассудности своей идеи.

Оставив клан, он отправился в город, чтобы отыскать там Леона. Для беглеца он слишком плохо пытался скрываться.

***

Джерри тенью проскользнул в полутемный гостиничный номер. Он умел приближаться бесшумно, если желал оставаться незамеченным. Будь Леон человеком, то Джерри понадобилось бы разрешение, чтобы войти, но он почти два века был вампиром, а у вампиров свой этикет насчет незваных гостей.

Когда Джерри добрался до спальни, Леон уже ждал его. Наяву он был так же красив, как и прежде: острые скулы, темные глаза и пухлые губы, которым так шли разводы крови. Однако благородный шарм и выправка теперь уступили место современной раскованности. Он сидел в кресле в самом темном углу, и, как когда-то в опере, от него исходил оглушительный аромат молодости, амбиций и страсти, только теперь яркие краски эмоций стали гуще, глубже, напитавшись преследовавшей его кроваво-красной гаммой.

— Я почувствовал твой запах еще когда ты переступил порог вестибюля, — ровным хрипловатым голосом сказал Леон вместо приветствия, не двинувшись с места.

Джерри слишком хорошо разбирался в чувствах Леона, чтоб догадаться – тот взволнован его присутствием. Прежняя тяга принадлежать своему прародителю никуда не делась, если не стала еще невыносимее.

Джерри насмешливо улыбнулся и прошел в спальню, по привычке задержавшись на пороге чуть дольше, прежде чем его переступить.

— Неплохо устроился, — отметил он, многозначительно поджав губы и театрально оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Что тебе нужно? — вежливо спросил Леон.

Джерри чувствовал, как тот боролся с собой: связь для альфы клана всегда болезненнее и сильнее, чем для обращенного, хоть и притупляется расстоянием. Сейчас, после столь долгой разлуки, для отвыкшего от подобного Джерри эмоции Леона были оглушительны, вот только тот об этом не знал.

Джерри не сомневался – стоит сделать один ничтожный надрез, и запах крови тут же затуманит разум Леона. Вопрос лишь в том, как долго он сможет сопротивляться своей природе.

Но Джерри всегда любил дразнить, прежде чем действовать. Он прошел в комнату и уселся напротив Леона в соседнее кресло, раскованно расставив ноги, давая почувствовать свою уверенность и власть.

Леон скользнул по нему ничего не выражающим взглядом, и все же Джерри уловил его тревогу. Леон пах сомнениями. О, как бы он хотел вновь сделать его своим, но понимал, что быть снова вместе им уже не суждено, пока один не уступит другому, отодвинув на задний план свои убеждения.

— Хотел тебя увидеть, — честно признался Джерри, и Леон впервые улыбнулся.

— Должно быть, ты видел концерт, — догадался он.

— Да, но картинки мне всегда было мало, когда мне ничего не стоит приехать.

— Долго же ты ехал, — поддел Леон.

— Ты сам сбежал.

— Я хотел проверить тебя. Хотел узнать, готов ли ты жить свободно, а не сидеть в подвале, растя потомство.

— И ты выбрал свой путь, — Джерри демонстративно сполз в кресле, чтобы ткань джинсов натянулась, обрисовывая очертания члена. У него стояло от самого лифта, когда он поднимался, вдыхая запах Леона, стояло от его дерзости и непокорности. Джерри любил переубеждать и делать покорными нахальных строптивцев.

Он видел голодный тоскливый взгляд Леона. Что, не нашел достойного, с кем бы можно было коротать вечность? Гордец. Самостоятельный, упрямый и такой… одинокий. Джерри видел, что Леон собирается заступаться за свое решение.

Хмыкнув, Джерри закусил губу. С нажимом надавил клыком, и увидел, как пальцы Леона сжались на подлокотниках, едва на коже появился прокол. Он мигом уловил ни с чем не сравнимый запах крови своего альфа-вампира.

Джерри показательно слизал выступившую каплю, надавил обычными резцами, чтобы место укуса кровоточило сильнее, размазал губами кровь и широко улыбнулся.

Леон зачарованно поднялся из кресла и, как под гипнозом, двинулся к Джерри.

— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, — сказал он, приблизившись, и упираясь ладонями в подлокотники рядом с руками Джерри.

— Это ты не оставил мне выбора, когда умирал, — сглотнув, признался Джерри, наконец перестав улыбаться.

Леон жадно вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, и Джерри коснулся его живота.

— От тебя не спрятаться, — обреченно изрек Леон.

— Нет, — согласился Джерри. — Но ты всегда можешь попробовать.

Леон подался вперед, медленно слизал с нижней губы Джерри кровь и сладко вздохнул. Давно позабытый вкус оглушал так, как не повергал в ступор два века назад, когда Джерри делал надрезы, давая пить свою зараженную кровь. Леон довольно оскалился, выпустив клыки, и поцеловал, жадно облизывая губы. Джерри хрипло застонал ему в рот, тут же встав с кресла, и потащил обнимающего его за шею Леона к широкой гостиничной постели. Белье одуряюще пахло его телом, и Джерри хищно оскалился в ответ, тихо шипя от удовольствия. Он быстро расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, наблюдая за тем, как Леон вылезает из облегающих длинные ноги кожаных штанов, как снимает футболку и белье. Встав на постели на колени полностью обнаженным, он потянулся к джинсам Джерри.

— Я скучал по тебе, — прошептал он, расстегивая молнию, и Джерри погладил его по волосам. Он любил его длинные локоны, но сейчас от прикосновений к коротким волосам Леон ластился к нему отчаяннее, чем когда-либо прежде.

Джерри провел острым ногтем по своей груди, делая длинный надрез, и Леон жадно приник к ране, слизывая тут же выступившую кровь. От удовольствия Джерри откинул голову назад, теснее прижимая лицо Леона к груди. Он чувствовал, как клыки задевают кожу, пока тот высасывал из раны кровь и скреб ногтями бока.

— Я тоже скучал, — выдохнул Джерри, настойчиво отстранив Леона, склонился и провел языком по его губам, слизывая разводы крови. Как волшебно тот выглядел с перепачканными кровью губами, когда сосал его член. Так вызывающе и похотливо вел себя два столетия назад.

Джерри вновь застонал, еще громче, когда Леон окончательно расстегнул и стащил с бедер его джинсы, и сжал член. Восхитительный обольститель. Непокорный и оттого еще более желанный.

Выпутавшись из джинсов, Джерри повалил Леона на кровать и накрыл своим телом, ощущая, как быстро затягивается рана на груди. Леон жадно распахнул рот, обнажая клыки. Верхняя губа подрагивала, как у обозленного хищника, подкрашенные ради концерта глаза горели животным огнем. Он растянулся на постели, раскинув руки по сторонам, развел ноги и слегка выпятил грудь, предлагая себя.

Джерри хотелось причинить ему боль за то, что оставил на долгие годы, но видя, как тот нуждался в нем, не мог убедить себя так поступить.

— Оближи, — велел Джерри, проводя подушечками по его губам, и Леон втянул его пальцы в рот между острых клыков, жадно посасывая, водя по ним окровавленным языком.

Леон всегда был страстной натурой, и Джерри почти успел забыть об этом. Но спустя столько времени и набравшись опыта, он не переставал поражать своей раскрепощенностью.

Как только Джерри убрал руку, Леон разочарованно зашипел, но его тут же выгнуло дугой, когда Джерри, обведя мокрыми от слюны пальцами вход, протолкнул их через тугие мышцы. Леон извивался на постели под его прикосновениями, скалил зубы, запрокидывая голову, и Джерри жадно целовал его грудь, шею, водя по коже клыками и растягивая для себя.

Ему хотелось верить, что причина этой покорности кроется не только в зове крови, но и в том, что Леон сам хотел его.

Все «дети» любили его. Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше, кто-то оставлял в душе место для ревности, но полюбили бы они его, если бы их кровь не была порабощена древним ядом? Хотели бы они быть с ним, или это только инстинкты?

Вот и сейчас Леон, как бы не дерзил, насаживался на имевшие его пальцы. Но сколько в этом желании было его настоящих, незамутненных вампирской отравой чувств? Любил ли он его до сих про или шел, как и остальные, на поводу у инстинктов?

Джерри было тошно от собственной сентиментальности, и он вогнал сразу три пальца глубже под удивленный полузадушенный стон, не прекращая движений, пока дыхание Леона не выровнялось и сладкие стоны вновь не наполнили спальню.

Вытащив пальцы и устроившись между ног Леона, Джерри закинул его ноги себе на плечи и плавно толкнулся в жаждущее, трепещущее тело. Леон снова оскалился, привыкая к вторжению, и Джерри обнажил клыки в ответ, сладко, по-змеиному шипя в его распахнутый рот.

Он двинул бедрами, входя в его тело, поглаживая острыми когтями бедра и голени, царапая кожу. Устроив ладони на шее Джерри, Леон притянул его к себе для жадного поцелуя. Он протолкнул язык ему в рот, клацнув зубами по клыкам Джерри, и тот яростно ответил на поцелуй, быстрее двигая бедрами, почти не выходя и часто, резко толкаясь через растянутые мышцы.

Он не жалел ни себя, ни Леона, не растягивал их животный дикий секс, чтобы оттянуть момент оргазма и сполна насладиться друг другом. Сейчас ему было важно вновь заявить на Леона свои права, одурманить, чтобы больше уже не отпускать или хотя бы не дать вновь сбежать.

Леон кончил под ним, так и не прикоснувшись к себе, и Джерри осознал это, когда, излившись в его тело, вышел и повалился рядом с ним на кровать. Изможденно застонав, Леон сжимался всем телом, чтобы удержать в себе сперму Джерри.

— Я скучал по тебе, — повторил он вновь, когда Джерри склонился над ним, и приподнял голову, чтобы мазнуть ртом по его губам.

— Тогда почему не искал? — лениво спросил его Джерри, водя губами по щеке.

— Показать свою слабость? — философски спросил Леон. — Признать, что ошибался?

— Горде-е-ец, — протянул Джерри, прихватив зубами за мочку. — Упрямый гордец.

Леон пожал плечами, признавая его правоту.

— Однажды ты уже нашел меня в Париже. Нашел и сейчас.

— Не специально, — упрямо возразил Джерри. — Я мог бы сейчас сидеть дома, смотреть телевизор и пить пиво вместо того, чтобы гнать в Лос-Анджелес и разыскивать тебя.

Леон довольно улыбнулся.

— Или мог бы просто переключить канал и забыть, что видел меня.

Громко фыркнув, Джерри мстительно укусил Леона в шею до крови, чтобы наконец-то ощутить его пьянящий вкус спустя столько лет.


End file.
